Lizzard
Lizzard was a competitor robot from both series of Dutch Robot Wars. It was a low octagonal-shaped robot designed to resemble a lizard with a face drawn on the front, and a flailing "swan tail" at the back. Lizzard finished as runner-up in the first series having been given a "wildcard" to the Grand Final after losing in its heat. For Dutch Series 2, Lizzard was redesigned to a similar shape to Hammerhead 2 and given a fur-coated tail with a mace at the tip, as well as a grinding disc on the front. Lizzard won its heat to reach the Grand Final again, but lost in the first eliminator battle. Lizzard had somewhat of a rivalry with Bamm Bamm, having faced it three times in the Dutch Championships, and losing two of those battles. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Lizzard's first battle was against Philipper. It was lifted a few times, but managed to get away, and flick the pit release with its tail. However, it suddenly found itself at a disadvantage when Philipper tried to lift it and pulled its shell clean off. Lizzard was mobile, but its electronics and baseplate were completely exposed. Shunt pushed the empty shell into the pit, while Philipper clamped down on Lizzard. The match went to the jury, who ruled against Lizzard. In the losers' melee, Lizzard played a passive role, helping Rat to flip Lethal Swan. Rat then broke down, reinstating Lizzard. In the second round, Lizzard faced Arena Killer. It dodged Arena Killer's flipper, and smacked it with its tail, before driving into Matilda, who tore off some of its tail armour with her flywheel. Undaunted, Lizzard rammed Arena Killer and pushed it around the arena, appearing to be on top until Matilda came in and flipped Lizzard over. Lizzard was flipped by the floor flipper and then pushed into the pit. However, the jury declared the house robot attack to be out of line and judged the match based on points, ruling in favour of Lizzard. The heat final against Bamm Bamm was touch-and-go, with both robots finding it difficult to bring their weapons into play. Lizzard struck Bamm Bamm with its tail, but did not appear to cause any damage. It cornered Bamm Bamm in the CPZ, only to allow Bamm Bamm bring its hammer down on it. Lizzard broke down, taking it out of the competition again. However, Lizzard was given a third chance when the producers awarded it the sole wildcard to the Grand Final. In its melee, it faced Slicer and Twisted Metal. It spun around with its flailing tail, but Twisted Metal's disc tore off some of its tail armour. Slicer attacked it with its drum, jostling Lizzard, but its shell stood up to the punishment. Lizzard found itself sandwiched between its two opponents, but got off easy because Twisted Metal had broken down. It was lifted once more by Slicer, but was safely through. In its penultimate battle, Lizzard met Bamm Bamm again, who was this time equipped with a flipper. Bamm Bamm flicked it up a few times but couldn't get it over. Lizzard rammed into Bamm Bamm twice before pushing it around the arena. Bamm Bamm had broken down, putting Lizzard through to the Final. In the battle for the title, Lizzard faced Slicer. At the start of the match, Lizzard got around to the side of Slicer and pushed it around the arena. However, Slicer managed to attack Lizzard head-on and jostle it with its drum. It pushed Lizzard into Matilda's CPZ, where Lizzard took a hit from Matilda's disc that sent it flying into the air. Slicer then got underneath Lizzard and pushed it into the wall. Lizzard escaped, but its bodyshell appeared to be lopsided. Slicer lifted Lizzard up again, and fragments of its shell began to drip away. Lizzard was limping but still mobile as the clock counted down. It survived to the end, but the jury ruled in favour of Slicer, so Lizzard finished the First Dutch Wars as the runner-up. Dutch Series 2 As Slicer did not return for Series 2, Lizzard was given the unofficial #1 seeding. In its first battle, Lizzard pushed Project Two: Hex 'Em across the arena. It attempted to cut Project Two's wheel with its disc, before pushing it into Shunt. It then came in on the attack, spinning to strike Project Two with its tail. Project Two was immobilised, putting Lizzard through to the next round, where it faced Meshuggah. Meshuggah used its flywheel to rip Lizzard's tail, but Lizzard pushed it around the arena. Lizzard was hoisted by Sir Killalot after driving into the CPZ, but came out unharmed. It spun in circles and struck Meshuggah (whose flywheel had stopped working) with its tail for the rest of the match. It went to a jury's deciison, and they ruled in favour of Lizzard. In the heat final. Lizzard attempted to spin and hit Neater, but Neater used its axe to pin Lizzard in place. After it was released, Lizzard continued to spin, bending Neater's prongs on impact. Lizzard was then struck squarely in the trye by Neater's axe, but fortunately the tyre did not puncture. Lizzard continued to spin in place, but each time was stopped by Neater's axe coming down. Time ran out, and the match went to a jury's decision, which was, somewhat controversially, in favour of Lizzard. In the Grand Final, Lizzard faced Bamm Bamm for the third time in Dutch Robot Wars. Lizzard had trouble getting its tail to hit its circular opponent. It tried to ram Bamm Bamm, but had little effect. Bamm Bamm buried its axe in the gap between Lizzard's wheel and body, and then pushed it into a CPZ. Shunt came in and hammered Lizzard's top, immobilizing it. Lizzard was placed on the floor flipper, and then the drop zone, where two barrels fell on it. It was finally finished off by Shunt, who pushed it into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Runner-up *Series 2: Grand Final, Round 1 Honours Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Dutch Robots Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots